


Half Human

by hyperetai



Series: Humans [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: F/M, Interactive Fiction, Minor Character Death, Multiple Endings, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, XReader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperetai/pseuds/hyperetai
Summary: "She's only half human, she no different than those androids walking round'."Cyborg! Reader x ConnorAn attempt at an interactive story :,^)





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please use the hyperlinks rather than the index to make things easier and less confusing.

**Booting...**

**Loading OS...**

**Processing Unit... OK**

**Hardware Components... OK**

**Optical Units... OK**

**Audio Processors... OK**

**All Systems Working.**

"—(N), (Y/N)... you okay?"

You flutter your eyes open to come face to face with your best friend, Kamski. A wide smile appears on your face as your eyes widen in delight, yet there was a hint of confusion in your eyes.

"Kamski?!" Your arms flung themselves to the arm before you practically knocked Kamski over in a hug.

————————————  
  _Kamski ^_  
_-Best Friend_  
————————————

The man simply smiles as he pats your back. "I'm glad I didn't lose you (Y/N)." He pulls you away from him to get a good look at you.

Your (H/C) fell perfectly into place, your one lone (E/C) orb stood in stark contrast to the near white orb on your right eye. Besides that you looked perfectly normally, if it wasn't for the fact that he knew not all of you was flesh and bone.

There was an accident a few days back. You had gotten into a severe car crash that seemed as if it was a planned assassination. You were a detective at the Detroit Police Department meaning you had a lot of enemies. You were on a call with Kamski at the time of the crash so he was quick to call the ambulance for you. The doctors said that you had a nearly 0% chance of survival, so he did what any smart man who has created androids would do and took you in himself. He rebuilt you.

You had lost your right eye, damaged most but not all of your right brain, had several broken ribs, a missing right arm, ruptured ears drums, and lastly a broken hip. Kamski had created a replaced all your missing parts, as well as added some new additions that would hopefully, make your life a lot easier.

"Everything feels so, weird." You stated as you took in your surroundings. For once you could see in 20/20, not to mention you had seen a strange pop up in the corner of your eye earlier.

"You were in a car crash if you didn't remember..." Kamski stated, eyes drowned in sorrow. "I thought I lost you." He muttered more so to himself then you.

"Kamski..."

The man whom you were sitting on top of let put a chuckle as he slowly got up, hands under your armpits and picking you up like a puppy as he got up. "I enhanced some of your senses and added a few special features." He says trying to lighten the mood. He removes his hands after he's got you standing up.

"Oo what are the features?" Your eyes sparkled in anticipation.

"To start off you've probably noticed but I had enhanced your eyesight," You nod in agreement, "I remember you always complaining about how certain places or things were too loud for you so you can adjust your hearing now."

You giggled as you looked at Kamski with a sly stare.

"Means I can mute you out whenever you get too boring."

He rolls his eyes with a grin before continuing, "You— You lost most of your right brain during the crash, so I..."

You blankly stared at him. Your world slowly starting crashing down.

Noticing your distress Kamski tries to calm you down. "Don't worry there's nothing wrong with you! I've programmed it to keep you the same as best I can." His hands grab your shoulders.

"Kamski— what if... does this mean?"

He shakes his head.

"No (Y/N) you're not technically an android. You're you, and no programming is going to change that."

Slowly light flooded back into your orbs. "I guess you right..."

"Hey. You'll be okay."

"Yeah, thanks."

"...I'm sorry..."

———————————————  
[▶︎ [△] Question](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807297/chapters/36791907)

[▶︎ [O] Concern](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807297/chapters/36791988)

[▶︎ [X] Understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807297/chapters/36792051)

[▶︎ [□] Annoyed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807297/chapters/36792066)  
———————————————


	2. [△] Question

"Why?" You tilt your head towards him in curiosity. "Why are you sorry?"

He sighs. "Nothing." He looks off to the side.

"Hey..." You try to convince him to tell you what was wrong unfortunately your cut off by a soft ringing of your phone.

————————————  
[▶︎ [△] Pick Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807297/chapters/36792078)

[▶︎ [O] Ignore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807297/chapters/36792096)  
————————————


	3. [O] Concern

Your brows furrowed at Kamski as you watch his face fall. "Hey, you okay?" You reach out to grab his arm.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." Kamski throws you a small smile.

————————————  
Kamski ^  
\- Best Friend  
————————————

"Kamski— you know" That's when you were rudely cut off by your phone ringing loudly.

————————————  
[▶︎ [△] Pick Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807297/chapters/36792078)

[▶︎ [O] Ignore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807297/chapters/36792096)  
————————————


	4. [O] Ignore

As you pulled out your phone you hit the end call button. "I think it help if you told me what's going inside your head." Your eyes softened.

Kamski sighs and rubs his neck, a habit of his whenever he's nervous. "I just, I don't know, 12 years of friendship and I feel like I've lost all that trust we've built in less than a few days."

"Kamski... I..." You sigh, thinking of what you could say. "I'm just confused." The floor suddenly became very interesting as you concentrated your orbs onto the floor.

After a few moments of silence Kamski spoke up. "Maybe it's best you go to work. You always said it helped clear your mind."

You close your eyes for a moment to process the information. "Yeah... I just I should..." You muttered.

You flash him one last look before you left.

**[▶︎ Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807297/chapters/36792261) **


	5. [△] Pick Up

You furrowed your brows as you picked up your phone. "Hello?"

"(Y/N)! Where have you been? You haven't come to work within the past few days! We were getting worried." Your captain spoke through the phone, his voice booming with concern, and annoyance.

"Sorry captain, I was involved in a car accident."

"I'm sorry to hear that detective." His voice has calmed down, now in a more understanding and professional tone. "However, I'll need you to get back to the station as soon as you're able."

You look at Kamski for a moment.

"How urgent is it?" You questioned.

"You've been assigned to deviant cases with your two new partners, Hank, you know him, and Connor an android sent by Cyberlife. There's been a homicide and it'd be great if you could get to the station by nightfall."

"I see... I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Don't push yourself too hard detective."

"Yeah..." You muttered as the call ended. Kamski looked at you with concern. "I-I have to go..."

He sadly waves you goodbye as you leave the building.

**[▶︎ Next Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807297/chapters/36792261) **


	6. [□] Annoyed

You back away from him. "I can't believe you." Your eyes held a strong hint of annoyance as you shot him a scowl.

"(Y/N)..." He tries to reach out for you.

"Don't!" You sent him a glare.

————————————  
Kamski ˅  
\- Best Friend  
————————————

A familiar ringtone breaks the silence as your phone calls out, notifying you that you were receiving a call.

————————————  
[▶︎ [△] Pick Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807297/chapters/36792078)

[▶︎ [O] Ignore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807297/chapters/36792096)  
————————————


	7. [X] Understanding

You grab his hand. "It's okay, I understand, you had to." You send him a weak smile.

"(Y/N) I," Kamski was cut off in his explanation as your phone begun to ring. He watched with a sadness in his orbs as you reach for your phone.

————————————  
[▶︎ [△] Pick Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807297/chapters/36792078)

[▶︎ [O] Ignore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807297/chapters/36792096)  
————————————


	8. 2

It was noon by the time that you've arrived at the station.  You took a good look at the entrance before you stepped in.  There you were greeted by the android stationed at the front desk. A nostalgic smile comes to your face as you took in the office scent, man you loved it.

Captain Folwer turned his chair towards the door as it opened. His eyes widen in delight. "Detective (L/N), it's a pleasure to see you up and well."

You sheepishly smile at him. "You know me! Unstoppable as always!"

The captain pauses for a moment as he examined your face. "Didn't you used to have, two (E/C) eyes?"

Sweat began to form. You didn't want people to know what you are, not yet at least. So many thoughts ran through your mind at that moment. Then one thought ended it all,  _what if your were just programmed to think all this?_

"ective (L/N)? Detective!"

You blink once in shock.

**%#OVERHEATING$ &**

**Initiating coolers...**

**Successful...**

Just then a small motor noise emitted from your head, it seemed to come from your ears. You held your breath.

"Perhaps you should take a break Detective, you seem to be in shock."

Letting out a heavy breathe you look towards the captain.

"N-no, I'm fine." You send him a smile for reassurance. He gives you a questioning look before sighing himself.

"If you say so," He leans forward in his chair. "Well then, in case you haven't heard or have forgotten, you will be assigned two new partners, Lieutenant Hank and Connor, an android sent by Cyberlife. You will help them on any cases from here on out." Folwer explained. You nod, closing your eyes to process the information.

"By the way..."

The room was suddenly very quiet, and all could be hear was the sound of your cooling system. You open your eyes, sweating nervously. Clearing your throat you answer.

"Yes Captain?"

"What's that noise? It sounds like it's coming from... you."

You gulped, "I'm sure it's just the A/C kicking in."

"Funny. I don't remember turning it on."

"Maybe you should get it checked out!" You answer a little too quickly. Folwer raises a brow.

"(Y/N), how am I supposed to know your,  _you_?"

"I can assure you nothing has changed."

"Your lying," he paused examining you. "Your sweating."

"It's just a little hot in here." You said trying to cover yourself up.

"Hm." Deciding he shouldn't push it any futher Folwer changes the subject. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter. Try not to stress yourself out too much detective. Connor should be here soon to inform you on the cass. Dismissed."

Bowing a little to the captain as you too your leave, you let out a breath you didn't know you were holding. Silently you make your way towards your desk and take a seat.

———————————————

**OBJECTIVE: Pass Time**

———————————————

Blinking in shock you read the letters. Objective? What sort of program did Kamski implement inside you? You push your brows together in complete confusion. Needless to say you were a little pissed, then again, there really was nothing to do other than pass time anyways.

———————————————  
      ▶︎ [△] Work

      ▶︎ [O] Play

      ▶︎ [X] Rest

      ▶︎ [□] Chat  
———————————————


End file.
